Felicity Loontwill
Daughter of Squire and Mrs. Loontwill. Middle sister to Alexia Tarabotti Maccon and Evylin Loontwill. Appearance She is described as looking much like her sister and mother. She is blond with blue eyes and a rosebud mouth. In the books [[Soulless|'Soulless']] Felicity and her sister, Evylin, are introduced in the opening of Soulless as Felicitiy reads the morning gossip at breakfast. The two sisters spend much of the book shopping and looking down upon Alexia and her friends. [[Changeless|'Changeless']] Felicity arranges to have her mother leave her at Lady Alexia Maccon's estate by throwing a fit over Evylin's marriage proposal. She does so, knowing there is a military regiment staying on the premises in hopes of catching herself a soldier. However, her plans backfires as Lady Maccon is actually preparing to leave by dirigible for Scotland. Rather than return home, Felicity invites herself on the excursion. She flirts shamelessly with Ormond Tunstell, just because she knows it irritates Ivy Hisselpenny. In the end, she encourages Ivy and Tunstell to elope. Not out of any good will, but in hopes that it will ruin Ivy's reputation and make her miserable. Once again, this plan backfires. [[Blameless|'Blameless']] Felicity is the loudest voice of protest against Alexia staying with the Loontwills after she is cast out by Lord Maccon. She even leaked the information to the papers so that all of London knew she was with child. Felicity then immediately suggests/demands that Squire Loontwill eject Alexia from the home (because she is ruining her and Evylin's chances of marriage) and that the rest of the family take a European tour. [[Heartless|'Heartless']] Felicity becomes involved with the National Society for Women's Suffrage. She moves into the new Woolsey Pack residence in London as a result of her mother's disapproval of the association. Later, it is discovered that she has been spying on Alexia and acting as a drone for Countess Nadasdy, and that she hopes to court Lord Ambrose. Timeless Felicity has spent two years abroad after the events in Heartless. Her return is made evident when she visits the Chapeau de Poupe with her mother and sister. She later pays Lady Kingair a visit as the Alpha is visiting and staying with the London Pack. Felicity tells Lady Kingair about Professor Lyall's involvement with the Kingair Affair in hopes that her sister's involvement with keeping the secret will ruin her marriage. Felicity is last seen being told to leave by Biffy, who suggests she emigrate, because she'll no longer be welcome in London. Images Felic_evy1.jpg|Felicity & Evylin manga sketches Links * Pinterest Character Board for Felicity & Evylin Loontwill. Trivia * "Whatever Felicity purchased, Evylin must have in equal value." (Soulless, Chapter Eight) * Felicitiy is under the impression she is likely to become a ghost because she believes she has excess soul. This is not a widely held belief by others. * Lady Maccon gives Felicity an amethyst necklace to keep quiet over the events in Changeless, but she fails to do so for very long. * It is revealed in Heartless that Felicity first met and started working with vampires after she met Lord Ambrose at Alexia's wedding. He tempted her with immortality. Quotes * "The Loontwill girls were quite popular in the papers, partly for their generally well-turned-out appearance and partly because of the remarkable number of beaux they had managed to garner between them." (Soulless, Chapter Two) * “Felicity and Evylin were both quite beautiful: pale insipid blondes with wide blue eyes and small rosebud mouths. Sadly, like their dear mama, they were not much more substantive than 'quite beautiful.” (Soulless, Chapter Two) * "Felicity and Evylin reentered the room, both wide-eyed. For the first time in their entire lives, they regarded their older sister with something other than mild contempt." (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * “The important question is, what will your wear for a wedding dress, Alexia? You look horrible in white.” (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * "Alexia refrained from commenting that the only worry Felicity felt was over next season's gloves." (Changeless, Chapter Five) * "I should hate to have to go to Scotland. It is such a barbaric place. it is practically Ireland!' ''Felicity was clearly perturbed at this disruption in her carefully wrought plans." (Changeless, Chapter Five) * "Felicity was just self-involved enough not to notice or remark upon any of Alexia's muhjah activities." (Changeless, Chapter Five) * "Ivy should not have been so bold as to reveal her feelings openly to one such as Felicity, but Felicity was behaving like a veritable harpy. If this was a window into her behavior of late, no wonder Mrs. Loontwill wanted her out of the house." (Changeless, Chapter Five) * "Felicity looked as though she had just been forced to swallow a live eel." (Changeless, Chapter Five) * “I never read if I can help it. It is terribly bad for the eyes. And it causes one’s forehead to wrinkle most horribly, just there.” (Changeless, Chapter Six) * "She'd deduced Ivy and Tunstell's regard for one another and thus was now committed to securing Tunstell's affection for herself, for no other reason than to show Ivy that she could." (Changeless, Chapter Six) * "Felicity, who had the palate of a country goat and tucked in without pause to anything laid before her, noticed that Alexia was only picking at her food." (Changeless, Chapter Six) * "Lady Maccon poked at a sagging carrot and wondered if anyone would miss her dear sister were she to be oh-so-gently tipped over the rail of the upper deck." (Changeless, Chapter Six) * “Felicity was horrible and snide, but then Felicity had been a repulsive earwig ever since she first grew a vocabulary.” (Changeless, Chapter Seven) * "At least I possess a face worth looking at for extended periods of time." (Changeless, Chapter Seven) * "I suspect I will be a ghost in the end,' said Felicity, preening. 'I am the type to have extra soul. Don't you all agree? Mama says I am remarkably creative for someone who does not play or sing or draw." (Changeless, Chapter Seven) * "Felicity was about as likely to have excess soul as a hassock." (Changeless, Chapter Seven) * "Felicity yawned ostentatiously. She was little interested in anything not directly connected to herself." (Changeless, Chapter Seven) * "Are we anticipating a battle of some kind, my dear?' 'If I were, I should only have to set the enemy against the sharp barbs of Felicity's tongue to rout them thoroughly." (Changeless, Chapter Eight) * "Felicity blinked awake, probably desirous to see what had pulled everyone's attention so thoroughly away from her own prostate form." (Changeless, Chapter Twelve) * "And Felicity was still occupied with watching them with all the good-humored interest of an irritated chicken." (Changeless, Chapter Twelve) * "Cutting through the comfortable sounds of chinking cups and scrunching toast shrilled her sister's less-than-dulcet tones. In an unsurprising morning duet of well-practiced whining, Felicity's voice was soon followed by Evylin's." (Blameless, Chapter One) * "The fact that Felicity had held her tongue for several weeks was practically a miracle of the third age of mankind. Undoubtedly, Felicity had told the young ladies in order to garner attention, but she probably also knew such gossip would effectively dissolve Evylin's engagement and ruin Alexia's life. Sometime after Alexia's wedding, Felicity had evolved from frivolous to outright spiteful, which, combined with a gooseberry-sized brain, resulted in her being an acutely disastrous human being. (Blameless, Chapter One) * "Education is terribly bad for the nerves..." (Heartless, Chapter Two) * "You want to vote? You? But you can't even decide which gloves to wear of a morning." (Heartless, Chapter Two) * “Lady Maccon cogitated. She would like to encourage this new spirit of social-mindedness. If Felicity needed anything in her life, it was a cause. Then she might stop nitpicking everyone else.” ([[Heartless|''Heartless]], Chapter Two) * “Felicity grimaced in agreement. “No, you are perfectly correct. I did not realize how vital the approbation of one’s butler is in allowing for nocturnal autonomy.” (Heartless, Chapter Two) * “If left together for too long, the two of them might actually take over the civilized world, through sheer application of snide remarks.” (Heartless, Chapter Two) * "Her sister was looking at the Gamma with much the same expression as that which entered Ivy Tunstell's eyes when faced with a particularly hideous hat, which is to say, covetous and lacking in all elements of good judgement." (Heartless, Chapter Ten) * "Felicity's expression became hard and calculating. Alexia had seen that look before but had never given it much credence beyond smallness of mind. However, this time she had the upsetting realization that she might have underestimated her sister." (Heartless, Chapter Thirteen) * “To be stupid was one thing; to be stupid and evil yielded up untidy consequences.” (Heartless, Chapter Thirteen) * "Felicity was looking back and forth between the players around her with increasing befuddlement on her pretty face. Since Felicity often wore such a look whenever attempting to understand any conversation not directly concerning herself, Alexia saw no reason to explain." (Heartless, Chapter Thirteen) * "Felicity let out another scream and then did the most sensible thing she could do under the circumstances-she fainted. At which point, everyone else did an equally sensible thing and ignored her." (Heartless, Chapter Fourteen) * "She was the type of girl who would show her neck to a vampire one moment and her ankle to a chimney sweep the next." (Timeless, Chapter Two) * "Her face sharpened when she was being noisy, noted Biffy, rather like that of an inquisitive trout." (Timeless, Chapter Two) * "You think Miss Loontwill is up to something?' Floote inclined his head as much to say, Isn't she always?" (Timeless, Chapter Nine) * "She was wearing a dress of pale blue satin with royal blue velvet trim and a smug expression. Biffy had no idea shy, but that expression terrified him more than Lady Kingair's rage." (Timeless, Chapter Nine) * "You may, quite possibly, be evil,' said Biffy in a resigned tone." (Timeless, Chapter Nine) * "Rest assured, Miss Loontwill, you will become a social pariah. I recommend you plan an emigration of some kind. Perhaps to the Americas. You will no longer be welcome in any parlor in London." (Timeless, Chapter Nine) * "There was another aunt, Felicity, but she and Mother did not speak. She'd left London and was reputed to be worse than the whole rest of the family put together." (Imprudence, Chapter Thirteen) Category:Drone Category:Characters Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Parasolverse Characters